Dense
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Romano x Reader. Monthly? ...Pregnancy...? Lovino doesn't know, but apparently, Ludwig does.


**Dense – RomanoxReader**

.:Romano:.

"Lovino! Come on, Lovino! Wake up already!" You struggled valiantly to pull your fidanzato (fiancee), Lovino Vargas, from your shared bed wit him. He groaned and moaned, constantly turning over and over, trying to avoid you and waking up.

Lovino fake snored into his pillow, muttering under his breath, "Ragazza, let me sleep... It's to early to be up..." Lovino yawned, shooting out his slightly tanned arms to grab you and pull you to him, "Come on, fidanzata, I'm tired!"

You pouted at him, poking his cheek in retaliation, "It's your own fault, Lovi! Because last night you..."

Lovino squinted his eyes at you blearily, "I...?" He blinked, before blushing bright red, remembering what had 'happened' last night, "Shut up, ragazza!" He buried his face in the curve of you neck. You could feel his face heating up, "It's your own fault for being so cute... I can't help myself!"

You giggled at Lovi's rant. You wiggled out of his arms and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed, "So come on, Lovi! You've got no excuse to stay in bed if I'm out of bed!"

Lovino chuckled, still blushing but now scowling playfully at you, "Fine, idiota!" He then pouted cutely, in your eyes, blushing and mumbling childishly, "Not that I'm waking for you or anything..."

You laughed, hitting him over the head with a pillow, "Ti amo, Lovi!"

Lovino growled rascally at you, both of you grinning happily. He replied to you with an Eskimo kiss and a whispered, "Ti amo."

Suddenly, you froze, clutching your stomach painfully, "Ugh..."

"Ragazza...?" Lovino asked worriedly, moving quickly to you side. But before he could reach you, you rushed out of the bedroom and into the joined bathroom where you retched, throwing up the home made pizza you and Lovi had for dinner.

"{Name}..." You felt Lovi rubbing your back and holding you hair away from your mouth. Lovino whispered softly in your ear. "That's it, ragazza, let it all out before you burst, idiota..."

When you had finally finished emptying your stomach, Lovi handed you a cup of water to gurgle your mouth. He then slowly helped you up and to the bathroom sink to wash your mouth with your toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Idiota," Lovi spoke up from his new spot by the bathroom's doorway, "Are you sick? You've never thrown up like that, ragazza..."

"Ah, it's..." You said hesitatingly, as you fiddled with a wash cloth in front of the mirror, "I've just...been feeling morning sickness and..." You looked around, avoiding your fidanzato's eyes, "Yeah and sometimes I have mood swings and all..."

Lovi slowly raise an eyebrow at you, blinking slowly at the information. He formulated a mostly unoffensive statement in a questioning manner, "Uh... Monthly?"

You blushed suddenly, flustered that your fiancee had just assumed that you were on your Period, making as ass out of himself, "What?! No! How could you think that!"

Lovi rolled his eyes at you, smirking when he got an infuriated _normal_ look out of you. He didn't like it when his ragazza wasn't the same, "{Name}, can YOU be anymore clueless?" Lovi waved off your surprise. You thought that he had figured it all out and that you wouldn't have to **tell** him but-

"You're probably having early symptoms of your monthly or something!" Lovi said, turning around to face the bedroom, completely missing your disappointed look but loving look, "If you don't get better soon, I'll just call the doctor's or something, okay, ragazza?"

You sighed, rubbing your stomach gently, "Okay, Lovi..."

.:Romano:.

"Lovi?" You quietly venture into the kitchen. Lovino pops his head round the open door of the huge white fridge in your kitchen with a tomato in his grasp.

"Si, ragazza?" He said questioningly, blinking at the towel around your waist.

"Could... Could you go buy me some tampons at the grocery store? And some tuna, please? The ones in the Mall?" You said softly in embarrassment. Lovino scowled before shrugging in agreement.

"You're so forgetful, ragazza!" He snorted when you frowned, "Alright, I'll go get your lady things, but I get to buy pizza, alright? And what the hell do you need tuna for? Whatever, don't tell me..."

You nodded, sighing and smiling up at him in visible relief, "Thanks Lovi!" Lovino shook his head as he walked over to you, giving you a hug. "Ow!" You shouted, pushing him away abruptly when he hugged you hard.

"{Name}...?" You shook your head at Lovi's worry, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, my chest just hurts!" You said merrily, wrapping your arms around your torso protectively.

"Your breasts hurt? What kind of symptom of a monthly is that?" Lovino said with skepticism.

"It's not! It's... Um," You fumbled for your words before letting out a forced smile, "Can you just... Ah, go?"

Lovino scowled, rolling his eyes, but the tell tale crinkle in the corner of his eyes told you he wasn't mad at you. He lovingly gave you a quick peck on the cheek, patting your hair softly, before rushing to head off, "Fine, Ragazza, I'll be quick! Don't get into trouble with your idiocy, alright?"

You heard the final sounds of the front door being opened and shut, the sign that Lovi had left the building. You sighed, our shoulder slumping, "Oh, Lovi..." You rubbed your stomach as you went over to the kitchen's main bench, reaching for the Directory to look up where the nearest Pharmacy was.

Finding the right page, you saw that the Pharmacy was in the opposite direction of the grocery store, so you left quickly. Pharmacy's sold pregnancy tests, right? You just had to make sure...

.:Romano:.

"You damned, stupido car!" Lovino shouted loudly, cursing in Italian some more as he kicked the wheel of his yellow Lamborghini frustratedly. Slamming open the door of the car, he muttered some more swear words as he grabbed the shopping supplies from the seats.

"How magnificent..." Lovino mumbled as he stomped through the streets of {Name}'s town. First {Name} was sick at home, all alone. Then he had to actually go shop for {Name}, not that he minded, but it was embarrassing as hell buying tampons. Then now his car won't start up and the afternoon heat had already started up! How magnificent!

"Lovino? Is that you?"

Lovino blinked, before slowly turning his head to glare at the man who spoke.

"What the hell do you want, you potato bastard?"

Ludwig looked slowly at Lovino's shopping bags then at the noticeably bright yellow Lamborghini that belonged to Lovino. He looked back to Feliciano's older brother. Lovino's scowl deepened and he snarled at Ludwig's silence, scaring the people around them. Ludwig sighed. While he did not like Lovino, he was still Feli's brother and {Name}'s fiancee, so... "Let me give you a lift, Lovino."

"I don't need help from the likes of you, potato bastard!" He hissed to the potato bastard. Though, after a glance towards the bag of embarrassing lady essentials in the bags in his arms, then to the potato bastard's car, Lovino sighed. Only for {Name} he would put up with this guy, "...but, if you insist..." Scowling, Lovino continued, "Just drop me at {Name}'s place."

Ludwig looked surprised that Feliciano's older brother would accept his offer, especially after just calling him a 'potato bastard'. But seeing as it was for {Name}, Ludwig could understand Lovino's hurry.

Motioning the Italian into his car, he quickly drove off towards {Name} and Lovino's shared home. Hesitantly, Ludwig asked quietly, "Monthly?"

Ludwig could see Lovino glaring at him from his peripheral vision, "It's none of your business, potato bastard!"

"Sorry," Ludwig replied, keeping his eyes on the road, "But {Name} is my friend too, Lovino. I just wanted to help her."

"Back off, potato bastard!" Lovino shouted, glaring fiercely at the German. Ludwig's frown deepened, trying to reply before the Italian cut him off again, "And anyways, how would you know how to help {Name}?! You don't even know what's wrong with her, huh, do you, idiota?" Lovino threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "I mean, she's always-a having mood swings, always throwing up! And then just this morning she wouldn't accept a hug because her chest hurt! And then she asked for tuna! {Name} doesn't even eat tuna!"

Lovino huffed and puffed, tired from his rant. He pouted, angry that he just spilled the beans to the potato bastard. Turning away, Lovino scoffed, "She probably only has her period, but I'm worried for mi fidanzata..."

"Lovino, you-"

"No, don't talk to me potato bastard! I love {Name}, so don't tell me she's sick of me or something!"

"No, listen to me Lovino!" Ludwig sighed, suddenly relieved and humored at the denseness of the Italian, "That...doesn't sound like the symptoms of a monthly Lovino..." Ludwig slowly parked his car by your house, before turning to look at his confused Italian passenger. "That sounds like the symptoms...of pregnancy."

.:Romano:.

"...{Name}?"

You gasped, looking up quickly from the seat of the toilet. There, in the doorway, in all his oblivious glory, was your Lovino. He looked at the object in your hands before looking back at your face. He took a few steps towards you, before whispering, "Is...it true...?"

Your mouth parted open, before you bit your lip and looked down at your heads. You breathed in, before nodding. Lovino's eyes widened comically, his jaw dropping.

"A-ah, L-Lovi...?"

"FANTASTICO! I'M GOING TO BE A PAPA!" Lovino laughed loudly, picking you up off your seat as you yelped and dropped the pregnancy test. He twirled you around the bedroom as you clung onto him. Lovino gave you a kiss, before kissing you more and more as you both fell onto the bed. "{Name}, ragazza, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"U-um," You were happy that Lovino was happy that you were pregnant, but, "I was scared that you didn't want a baby..." You nearly burst into tears again as you felt the mood swing, but then blushed brightly when Lovino suddenly pushed a hot and demanding kiss onto your mouth.

"Geez..." He smiled a rare, soft smile. He patted down your hair lovingly as you sniffled with your head in his lap, "You shouldn't hide stuff for my sake at your own expense, without even thinking about yourself, idiota... But, ti amo, {Name]. Ti amo."

.:Romano:.

.:FINE:.


End file.
